


Cyber World

by Azarea



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarea/pseuds/Azarea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of continuation of my one shot Cyber-Mortal world. This Chronicles The realtionship between Motoko and her daughter and Fate growing up in both Section 9 and a cybernetic world as she learns about what her mother does for a living and the any other adventures she may have. There will be chapters for the adults to cause can't leave them out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The little child ran about the briefing room while her mother worked. It was always fun coming to work with mommy. She was the talk of the whole squad after all. A mini carbon copy, they called her. Whatever that meant. She would look at her mother curiously when they called her that. Mommy always said that it meant she looked like her, then mommy would cuddle her and hold her close, and she would nuzzle against her before wiggling out of her arms and going back to wandering about the big room. She would catch her mother’s eye every now and again and grin with childlike innocence as she played her little games of pretend and explored the world that was the room around her. 

The little child heard footsteps coming towards the door and quickly ran to the safety of her mother. She was shy naturally. Everyone was bigger than her that was something to be afraid of. Once she got a feel for whoever it was that came through the door she would eventually come away from her mother’s protection but right now that was what she wanted most. 

Carefully so as not to disturb her mother, after all mommy hated being disturbed when she had that helmet thing on her head, she climbed on the couch and positioning herself on her knees and slowly stood on the cushion holding to the couch to balance herself and looked over the edge of the couch to see who it was that was walking in. A large grin spread across her face when she saw Batou walk in and almost hopped off the couch until she saw a second man with him and resumed her watching with her large red eyes. She blinked a few times. This new man had one eye. The other had a black oval shaped thing around it. She didn’t know what it was but she was curious about it. 

“Sit, you know you’re not supposed to stand on the furniture.” 

She looked towards the sound of the voice she heard and looked into her mother’s eyes and pointed. 

“Nnn.” 

Motoko blinked and set the headset down looking over her shoulder where her daughter pointed and smiled lightly. “That’s Saito.” She said and grabbed her and set her in her lap and fixed her wild hair. 

The little child shook her head and waved her mother’s hand away. She hated it when mommy messed with her hair. She liked it the way it was. Hopping down from her mother’s embrace she went around to the edge of the couch as Batou and Saito came around and stood looking at the two. 

“Hello there.” She heard the new man, Saito say and just looked at him. 

She saw him kneal down and ran back to her mother hiding behind her leg. She saw him tilt his head a bit in curiosity and held onto her mother’s pant leg. She felt her mother run her hand along her head and smiled.

“Don’t feel bad, she doesn’t go to people that easily.” Motoko stated. 

The little child watched Saito and looked up at her mother again. While the man didn’t seem to be all that scary, he was still giant and therefore scared her. She watched as he took his jacket off and tossed it on the couch tilting her head a bit. She heard her mother say something and looked up at her a big grin on her face and felt lifted and sat in her mother’s lap. 

“Say Saito?” Motoko asked.

She pointed with her little finger at the man in her little mind whom she had dubbed as pirate man already. “Aito.” She spoke in her tiny child voice.

“Close.” Saito chuckled and stood holding his arms out in invitation. “You look just like the major, a little clone.” He said in a soft tone so he didn’t scare the little girl more than she already was.

“She’s still getting the hang of her words, she’s a bit delayed far as speech goes but she learns fast. Fate who’s that?” She asked pointing at Batou.

“Batou.” Fate said happily giggling and went to reach for the bigger man and looked at Saito and reached for him instead. “Aito.”

Motoko blinked surprised and smiled letting Saito take her into his arms. 

“Go figure she gets used to him almost immediately, watch your eye Saito.” Batou warned.

“She’s fine.” Saito said letting the little child touch and feel his prosthetic eye.

Motoko smiled lightly as she watched the two interact glad to see her daughter was becoming less shy around the men she worked with and talked with Batou while keeping an eye on her daughter and her daughter’s apparent new best friend.


	2. Cyberization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motoko, Togusa, and Batou gather at a bar to talk of a case, yet Motoko's mind is on the ever approaching question and process. To cyberize or not to cyberize

There came a time in every parent’s life, especially in this day and age, and the question was, should I or shouldn’t I cyberize my child? Growing up I had no choice in the matter, I was in an accident as a child. I wouldn’t have survived had it not been for me becoming fully cyberized. Now where Fate was concerned. That was the question that was always in the back of my head, should I or shouldn’t I? Even though she was only two. People would question by the time she turned six. Did I really care? 

 

No. 

 

Did I want to put my daughter through what I went through? Given it wouldn’t be a full cyberize like I had, but some form of her body would be. Other than Togusa who had an augmented brain due to the line of work we were in, he was for the most part human. The rest of us were either fully cyberized or at least as close to 100% as you can get. I really didn’t want to put her on that road either. But it seemed like the thing to do was to have some part of your child cyberized, most parents did it for their peace of mind and to make sure their child was safe. 

 

Working for the government, and knowing the work we do, and what lengths they’ll go to having Fate receive some kind of cyberization didn’t seem like a bad idea, it was still the principal of the fact though. 

 

“Hey, Major.” 

 

“Hmm?” She asked shifting her eyes a bit looking between Togusa and Batou. 

 

“You alright? Seemed like you were spacing out” Togusa spoke dressed in his normal beige suit and tie. 

 

“No, I was just thinking.” She said looking out the window of the bar they were in and folded her fingers together into a mini table and lay her chin on her fingers. 

 

“About what?” Batou asked. “New case?” 

 

He watched her shake her head. He was honestly starting to worry about her. She seemed more distant as of late. As if something was bothering her but she didn’t want to say what it was. Then again she had always been like that, but she seemed to be more like that now that she was a mother. Motoko Kusanagi had always been a private woman, even during their time in the military together, she was the Major, Queen Kong, as Ishigawa had affectionately named her. She took no shit from anyone, and pissing her off either landed you in hot water, or you had a swift death coming your way. She only allowed a few to get to know her, Batou was one of them. 

 

“No, not per say, I was thinking about Fate." She spoke still halfway in her thoughts. 

 

"About your daughter?" Togusa asked curious. 

 

"Whether to have some part of her cyberized or not, she's going to be six soon enough. She's only two and not that I care because I don't but you know once someone's kid turns six everyone and their brother wants to ask that question, are you going to cyberize them?" She watched as the parents and their children went about their lives outside the bar. 

 

That was how her and Fate spent their day together if she had time off from section 9. Their Chief was nice enough to let her use the vacation time she had built up over the years. Besides it wasn't like she was gone for a day, she was always working even when not at the building, searching for leads while she watched her daughter play on the playground, while she watched her eat, sometimes while she watched her sleep. 

 

She was a mother after all, Fate's safety was of utmost importance. She had to pick her up from Kratan's place later. Though the little toddler wasn't a fan of Kratan, she didn't have much of a choice. She needed someone to watch her daughter and Kratan was a friend, a very close friend. She trusted her enough with the toddler, and knew Kratan would at least try and get her to talk more as well. 

 

There wasn't much wrong with Fate's speech other than the fact that it was slightly delayed. She guessed it was a thing that happened because she was born from a cyborg. Then again a lot of kids and even adults had delayed speech, even with cyberization. So it could have just been a common thing that Fate suffered from. Either way Kratan was helping out with it. She sighed lightly. What to do? 

 

Cyberize or not? 

 

"Do you want to though?" Batou asked. 

 

Motoko looked at him a moment her crimson eyes thoughtful, confused. "I don't want to but at the same time, I'd feel safer with her having some part of her cyberized. The work we do, while I try to keep her out of it, she's at the building with us almost always. If something happens, and I can't locate her.....while if some part of her is, at least I'll be able to know where she's at." 

 

"Provided she doesn't figure out how to hide within the net." Batou joked. 

 

Motoko flashed an amused smile. 

 

"What you do just take the time weighing the options and when Fate is a little older have a sit down with her, explain to her the pros and cons and make a decision on it together, that's the way I went about it with my wife." Togusa offered. 

 

"You just have an augmented cyber brain." Motoko commented. 

 

"Yes, but didn't need one to be a cop necessarily, it was still something I had to talk to my wife about. Don't forget its not only Fate that's going to be affected by this, you will be to Major, and if it's bothering you this much now, imagine how Fate is going to feel when you finally tell her about it." 

 

The brown haired man gave a shrug. 

 

"Keep it as an open conversation and help her decide, whatever choice she makes you'll be there for her." He said. 

 

"Mmm." Motoko closed her eyes and lowered her head in a nod. "Thanks. Mmm look at the time I'll be back at the office soon as I get Fate from Kratan, I didn't realize it was that late." 

 

She waved to the two men and left the bar to go to get her daughter feeling a little lighter about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Ghost in the shell nor any of the characters. The only thing i own are my own ideas, and fate ^-^


	3. Lesson In Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fate decides to be defiant and not put her toys away and pitch a fit on top of it, A battle of wills ensures when the toddler is put in time out.

Discipline was something Motoko was used to teaching as well as giving out. She commanded her unit, gave reprimandings when they needed to be given off, told people off more than her fair share of times, so it's not like it wasn't something she couldn't do. However this time around it was being put to the test by a rather defiant two year old. Her own daughter whom she loved dearly, but when Fate wanted to get into a mood where she wanted to do what she wanted instead of what Motoko told her it became a battle of wills and how long and how much patience the woman had. Right now Fate was plucking every string of it but Motoko had the stronger will. 

 

Not that was against hitting her daughter, sometimes a small pop on the hand or the bum was enough to make her behave or quell a tantrum that was within reason for getting popped for, but when it came to being told to do something like picking up her toys or not to play with her food and throw a tantrum after a quick two minute time out in the corner for her to reflect on what she did wrong and why would suffice. Normally it didn't take more than two or three times either telling her to go back to the corner or placing her back there for her to actually sit and finish said time out, but today was working into four and five times and more. Fate was in an arguing mood today to so Motoko pretty much steeled herself against the idea of even telling the toddler to go back to her corner and just put her there again if she moved the designated spot. 

 

Compared to most parents that pretty much limited their children to a small space and they were made to stand in a corner, Motoko either allowed her to sit or stand. Even had an area boxed off in her safe house in the corner where she wanted the toddler to stand. Visuals were important for a child so young after all. Right now the initial two minutes had turned into a long span of almost 45 minutes and on going. 

Right now the toddler in question was having a massive tantrum at being put back in the time out for what seemed like the umpteenth time in her little brain. Motoko leaned against her couch arms crossed over her chest, paying no mind to it. She was used to her daughter's screams, and if it got to be to much she would just cut her hearing off for a few minutes but she was ever watchful making sure her daughter didn't move. She glanced at her clock and then at the timer that had been reset again for the two minutes, she'd just be late for work today. Being a parent came first and for most and she'd be damned if she and the others dealt with a defiant two year old today. Fate knew better, didn't mean she always behaved though. 

"You can scream and cry all you want, but your finishing your time out little girl." She said in quite a stern tone and moved to catch the toddler when she bolted from the corner and picked her up kicking and screaming and grabbed the timer making sure it was out of the toddler's reach. 

 

She had managed to grab it from her and toss it a ways away earlier probably figuring if she broke it she wouldn't have to finish her time out or do anything else that Motoko said do. Motoko reset the timer among her daughter's cries of "No mommy." And put her back in the corner. 

 

"Sit. You can come out in two minutes when you've calmed down." 

She walked back putting the timer where they both could see it and took up her spot leaning on the couch while the toddler cried in the corner. She heard Batou in her brain a while later. 

 

What is it? 

 

You alright? We were getting worried, not like you to be this late. 

 

Motoko had to smirk at that comment, no it wasn't like her. But other matters were keeping her in her safe house at the moment. 

 

Disciplining a toddler, once she decides she knows how to behave I'll be in, shouldn't be to long now. 

 

I know its not my place. Batou started. But what did she do? 

 

Decided she didn't want to pick up her toys and not get ready and throw a tantrum on top of it, I don't ask twice. You know this. So two minutes has turned into might as well say an hour. I'll give it another ten minutes for her to actually apologize and acknowledge what she did wrong when we'll be on our way. 

She cut the conversation when she heard the timer go off and went and turned the buzzing sound off and made her way to the toddler and knelt down near her. 

 

"Know why your in time out?" She asked in a calm tone not at all bothered by the ordeal. 

 

Fate mimicked her mother's earlier action and crossed her arms over her little chest the look in her eyes all but saying she was still mad about being in the corner in the first place. She didn't see why she was in the corner, she wanted to play with her toys and was having fun, and mommy ruined it. So she ignored her for the moment. 

 

Motoko gave a light shrug and stood going back to her spot. "Have it your way then, you can come out when you've apologized." 

 

Truth be told she did hate to discipline the little girl, wasn't like she liked doing it, but Fate was at the age where everything was changing her little body and sometimes it brought about less than agreeable results, the tantrums, the clinginess, sometimes separation anxiety, but she had been getting better about that. Motoko would call Kraten and check in on them often making sure everything was ok and that Fate was actually behaving. Time outs were something that was almost common for her now if she got into a mood like this. Kraten and Motoko had to double team her once. But moments like this where it was just the two of them Motoko had to remain strong. 

 

She gave it a few minutes and walked back again and knelt down and asked again. "Know why you're in time out?" 

 

Again silence. This time Motoko just stayed in her position. 

 

"Fate bad." The toddler said quietly. 

 

Motoko nodded. "Mmm hmm, that's right, and when your bad you go in time out for not listening to mommy. Right?" She asked. 

 

Fate nodded. "Fate Sorry." She said and reached for a hug. 

 

Motoko smiled. "I forgive you." She replied hugging her. "Go pick up your toys and get ready. You can pick one to take with you after you get done and finish getting ready." She said and sent the little girl off to pick up her toys. 

 

About twenty minutes later the two walked into the main room, Motoko let go of Fate's hand with the normal "Mind the stairs" and looked at the men that made up Section 9. "Sorry for being late had to contend with the little tornado there." 

 

"So we heard." Togusa smiled happy that the two were ok and watched Fate go down the stairs Motoko following behind. 

 

"So that means no more being bad right?" Ishigawa said looking at the little girl. 

 

Fate by habit looked up at Motoko. "Don't look at me." She said an amused tone in her voice. "He asked you. Go on." She said giving her a light push watching her to go the older man. 

 

"So?" Ishigawa asked. 

 

"No bad." Fate said and smiled when she was picked up and allowed to sit in his lap. 

 

"So fill me in." Motoko said sitting down settling into full work mode as everyone filled her in on case details of their new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost in the Shell nor any of the characters used in the making of this fic. The only character I own is Fate and the idea for this fic. 
> 
> And I'm back with a new chapter, the idea just randomly struck me while I was reading over this so hope you guys like it and thank you to everyone that has commented or gave kudos on this.


	4. Izumi and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motoko has to leave Fate with Togusa's family for the day due to a dangerous mission they have to overtake, So Izumi and Fate have a fun day together.

Motoko hated leaving her daughter with other people, even though Kraten was her best friend she hated leaving the little girl with her friend. It wasn't that she hated her friend no it was the fact that like every mother she felt guilty about having someone other than her care for her child. Fate had always been in her care with the select few times she felt it to dangerous for Fate to be at section 9 or she knew she would be holed up in a van or on an aircraft for more than a few days. The only thing she hated about leaving her with Kraten however, the poor child had no one to play with. This time even though there was a vast age difference Togusa at least had a kid of his own. 

Togusa's daughter though she was eight was gentle and loved playing with the little girl. Motoko at first was worried, not for Fate, but for Togusa's daughter. Fate was two after all and was still getting the hang of playing gently, she was a little rough at times but she had been getting better as of late. The older girl was just as patient, even when Fate played a little too rough. 

"Mommy." Fate's little voice called from the back seat of Motoko's car as she bounced her bear up and down in her lap. "Where go?" She asked giggling. 

"Mmm?" Motoko asked looking through her rearview mirror watching her daughter's antics with the bear. Mr. Bear would need to be replaced soon, but the two year old was so attached to it that she threw a fit anytime Motoko tried to persuade her it was time to bury him and she would get a new one. 

The poor teddy bear had been fixed and sewn together more than its fair share of times, it was pretty much a patchwork bear now. But Fate loved it so that was all that mattered. She noticed Fate started to hold the bear in such a way that she would soon send him flying. 

"Don't even think about throwing him." She warned and watched Fate pout. "You know better than that." She added. 

Such an impulsive child. But she was her daughter. 

"Where go?" Fate asked again settling for hugging the bear instead of tossing him. 

"To see Togusa and his family, Your gonna stay with his wife and daughter today cause mommy's on field duty today and it’s a little too dangerous to bring you along." 

"Zumi Play!" Fate cheered. 

Motoko smiled lightly at how happy her daughter was and pulled up beside Togusa's apartment complex blinking a bit seeing Togusa and his family waiting outside for them. Well that was new. Then again, seeing as how she was gonna drop Fate off, she figured her and Togusa might as well carpool since they were gonna be out in the field most of the day with patrols and what not. 

"Zumi zumi zumi." Fate repeated happily excited about seeing her best friend. 

Motoko chuckled before getting out of her car and smiling. "Morning." She said as the small family walked over and went towards the back seat and opened the door unbuckling Fate from her car seat and smiled when Fate reached for her and lifted her into her arms and out of the car before setting her down. 

"Zumi." Fate smiled and hugged the older girl giggling. 

"Hi Fate." The older girl smiled and pat her head. 

While the two talked Motko popped her trunk and grabbed a few of Fate's things for the day. Play clothes, her night clothes and so on even a few toys to keep her busy and a few games the two could play together. 

"Hair's getting long there little bit." Togusa smiled patting Fate's head. 

"No." Fate said and held her hands over her head. 

Togusa's wife chuckled a little. "She's in that stage huh?" She asked looking towards Motoko. 

Motoko heaved a light sigh and shook her head. "Sadly." She said. "If you can manage to get her to sit still long enough think you could trim it? I hate to inconvenience you but unlike mine hers actually grows just clip the split ends, she'll let me do that much at least. Let's see anything else I'm forgetting?" She looked up in thought and looked in her back seat and smiled grabbing Fate's bear. 

"Want Mr. Bear?" She asked wiggling him a bit and handed Fate's bag to Togusa's wife and knelt down when Fate ran to hug her, a small oof escaping her lips. "My my you got stronger, mind your manners and don't play to roughly ok?" 

"Fate srong like mommy." She giggled. 

"Strong." Motoko corrected. 

"Srong." Fate repeated. 

Motoko shook her head lightly. "St." She said pronouncing the syllable. "Like still." 

Fate looked at Motoko a bit. "Strong." She said smiling. 

"Very good." Motoko smiled and hugged her. "My smart little girl. Don't get into trouble or I'll be highly upset when I come get you understand?" 

"Yes Mommy." Fate nodded and went back to Togusa's wife and giggled when lifted into her arms.   
"We should be heading out now Major." Togusa suggested. 

"Suppose so...Oh, there's a few snacks in her lunch box, sleep time is normally around noon if you can manage to get her to knock out around two at the latest she'll sleep through the night." She said and went and gave Fate her bear and kissed her forehead. "See you tonight." She said and waved getting into her car with Togusa. 

Fate waved as she watched the car drive off and frowned after a while sniffling a bit. Even though she knew she was with someone she liked and felt safe with she still missed her mommy. She rubbed her eyes and buried her head in the woman's shoulder. 

"Aww, its ok, your mommy will come back later, let's go inside." She smiled and walked inside, Izumi behind her. 

By the time they had gotten back to the apartment Fate was full cry mode. Izumi watched her mother try and console the small child with seemingly no luck. She looked around for Fate's bear which she remembered had been dropped when they had gotten back inside the apartment and went to search for the bear. Finding it near the door she went over to the ailing child and wiggled the bear in front of her. 

"Hey want Mr. Bear?" She asked wiggling him a bit 

Fate looked at her bear and reached for him. Izumi smiled and let the bear fall against the little two year old watching her hug it tightly and sniff a bit. She watched her mommy put Fate down and pat her head. "Let's go in my room and play." She smiled showing Fate her room. 

Izumi's room was like any other child's. It had a bed, Toy chest and the like. Fate was kind of Jealous of her friends room. She had toys but not a room this big. She didn't even have her own bed yet. But that was something she wouldn't complain about because she got to sleep in mommy's bed when Mommy was too busy with work to sleep. She followed after Izumi seeing the girl go towards her toy chest and poured out a bunch of dolls on the floor. Dolls was one of the little girls favorite games to play. Along with the games she played with mommy. She hugged the bear a bit tighter and after a while let the bear go to play with her friend.   
Motoko meanwhile was dealing with a case of her own separation anxiety, not anxiety per say more like guilt for leaving her little girl with someone else. She had to constantly tell herself throughout the day it was fine, nothing could happen to them. Wasn't like she couldn't check on the little girl to make sure she was behaving. Togusa's wife was more than willing to let Motoko talk to Fate to quell any fears she had. Though for the moment it was if Fate was behaving and if she was being to rough with Izumi. 

They were in their normal spots, inside the van scoping out a rather nasty situation that she had no doubt would go south and very soon. She scanned the screen as she typed looking through pages of data. Gods how this reminded her of when she was heavily pregnant with Fate. She stopped typing a moment and got a report of the situation. So far nothing was going on. How boring. 

"You alright, you seem kind of on edge today." Batou commented. 

"I'm fine, probably just a loose circuit or something I need to get looked at." She commented. "Ishigawa any luck on your end?" She asked. 

"Nothing so far. Why not take a break we got it here for now." He said. 

"Minute I do that the action's gonna star-" stopping mid sentence at the sound of gunshots. 

"Called it." Batou finished for me. 

Looks like making that call to check on Fate would have to wait till later, until then duty calls. 

Back at the apartment the sound of children's laughter could be heard from the living room as Izumi peeked over the top of the couch and reached over poking the top of Fate's head and ducked back down giggling before Fate could look up and looked over the couch again. 

"Over here." She said hopping down and running to a different spot waiting for Fate to catch up. 

"Izumi, you and Fate be careful." He mother would call from the kitchen as she made them their snacks before Fate would go down for her nap.   
"We are mommy." She said and quickly ducked out the way of the younger girl. "Almost." She said smiling and ran off again and ran back up the hallway and to the kitchen where she touched her seat at the table. 

"Safe." She said seeing Fate pout 

"Aww." Fate whined. 

"Hmm hmm don't worry Izumi beats daddy at tag to." The older girl's mother said placing Fate in her seat. 

"Thank you." She squeaked and promptly grabbed a carrot and stuck it in her mouth and chewed. 

Unlike most two year olds her age, fruits and vegetables was something she loved, especially if mommy made them. Mommy always made things taste good. So did Izumi's mom. The little girl wondered where her mommy was though, mommy hadn't called all day, mommy normally always called at least once to check on her and talk to her, work must have been really busy that day. For the rest of the day Izumi and Fate played various games together and when it was time for bed, Fate went to bed beside Izumi cuddled beside her best friend. 

Togusa's wife looked over the two girls smiling lightly and heard the front door and looked smiling seeing her husband and Mototo walk through the door. "Welcome back." She smiled and walked over to them. 

"Hey hun, girls been good?" Togusa smiled kissing his wife. 

"Angels the both of them. " She nodded and looked to Motoko, "Fate's sleeping next to Izumi they've been sleep for a while so you shouldn't have to much trouble getting her." She smiled seeing Motoko head back to her daughter's room. 

"Thank you for watching over her today, I wasn't intending for you to keep her all day and most of the night, it's just been a day today." Motoko sighed lightly mumbling about how she wished she could take a vacation and peeked inside the young girls room smiling at her sleeping daughter and walked over to the two cuddled close together and carefully moved Fate from beside her friend seeing Izumi shift a bit and open her eyes. 

"Mmm, Miss Motoko?" She said seeing Motoko put a finger to her mouth and mouth a silent shh. "Thanks for keeping Fate company today, I'll bring her over to play again soon ok?" She asked seeing Izumi nod and smile and watched her close her eyes again. 

Feeling Fate cling to her she smiled and nuzzled her gently. "Let's go home sweetie." She said, the two soon leaving Togusa's apartment and heading on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost in the shell nor any of the characters used in this fic. The only characters I own are Fate and the only thing I own is the plotline for the story.
> 
> Hi guys. Back with another adventure Fate gets to have, this time its with her best friend, not much went on with this chapter and I'm sorry but I think this chapter just sat so long so I lost the motivation to finish it hence that crap ending. Thank you everyone that has supported, commented, and gave kudos to this fic. It makes me happy knowing you guys are enjoying this and I'll try to get more up soon.


	5. Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While playing an innocent little game of Get Mommy Fate gets to experience her first run in with the Net by watching Mommy and her uncles work.

She stopped in the hallway a moment looking over her shoulder to see her daughter's small form go and hide behind a plant. Hmm, should have known the little girl would follow her. She had intended to leave her in the briefing room, after all there was nothing she could get into there and if she wanted she could even take a nap. Nope the little mini that was her child wanted to follow after her mother, and was trying to be stealthy about it as well. Motoko had to give a slight smirk. Deciding to play her daughter's game and indulge her a bit she continued on her way to where she was heading. Ishikawa and Boma had picked up a few leads and were midway through working on virus vaccinations in case something went wrong with the case they had. 

It always had, someone would try and hack them or one of them would be the idiot to have a virus planted in his head, the vaccine code that was made only moments before the only saving grace they had. The little one had yet to see the dive room, something she was going to introduce her to when she was a bit older but the small child seemed to have taken an interest in it now.

 

It wouldn't be long before Fate didn't have anything to hide behind even then she would tell the guys to follow along. Upon entering the dive room, she gave her normal greeting going behind Ishikawa to find out what he and Boma had found.

"Major." Boma asked in a slightly concerned tone having seen Fate out of the corner of his eye.

Motoko gave a small gesture and a shake of her head. Boma nodded and went back to his work pretending as if the little girl wasn't there. It was a game after all what fun was it if the adults didn't play along?

If there was ever a point in her life where she wanted to be like mommy it was today. Mommy was silent as a cat, could sneak up on anyone, She wanted to do that to. Every time mommy had looked back at her she had managed to find somewhere to hide, she was pretty sure in her tiny mind she had been seen a few times She must have. Mommy had eyes in the back of her head, that's what mommy always said. But they didn't work today, she wondered why. She wanted to follow mommy to see where mommy was going. She went into a new room today, a room she hadn't seen, it was dark and filled with just a few colors, she knew green and black, blue and white, that's what colors the room was, Ishi and Boma were there with mommy. Uncle Ishi was one of her favorite uncles besides uncle Toga. Their names were too long, with too many syllables for her little two-year-old vocabulary so she said short versions of their names. She had surprised Togusa with his, earning a laugh from Togusa's little girl in the process. Fate liked uncle Toga's little girl, she was nice, and gentle, and played hide and seek with her, her favorite game.

But back to the matter at hand, how to sneak close enough to mommy and manage to grab her without the three in the room seeing her. She had gotten this far, she wasn't gonna give up. She wanted to be a ninja like mommy. Silent and stealthy, able to sneak up on anyone. Even though she was two she had already decided she wanted to be just like mommy and do what mommy did. So this was preparation for that. She waited peeking ever so slightly into the room and being careful not to make any noise hid behind one of the chairs, not a very good hiding place but the back end was facing her so it was good enough for her. It got her close enough to mommy where she just had to sprint to grab her leg. Waiting for the opportune moment she sprinted across the room and grabbed onto her mother's leg the only sound in the room was an excited "Got you mommy."

Motoko to her own surprise did jump a slight bit not expecting her daughter to grab onto her leg of all things normally she would poke her or grab her pant leg but throwing almost her whole weight on her did surprise her a bit. None the less a small smile came over the leader's face crimson eyes looking into larger more innocent ones.

"Haha." She laughed lightly and ran her fingers along shorter purple locks. "Seems you did."

She watched as Fate stepped back and she grabbed her tossing her into the air lightly and caught her hugging her close enjoying the giggles of her child. Even though she was well into working one never stopped being a parent. She looked lovingly at her daughter and bumped noses with her rubbing her nose against Fate's.

"Mommy's little ninja. Keep practicing and you'll be as good as m- 

"Major found something." Fate looked over with Motoko at Ishikawa and clung to her mother when she walked over looking over Ishikawa's shoulder. 

Fate blinked at what she saw next her mouth forming a perfect O at the images of the screen. Motoko glanced at her daughter and smirked. Knew it, this was the moment her daughter would fall in love with the net and all its vast possibilities. "Want to see mommy work little ninja?" 

"Yeah." Fate said and giggled with excitement and ran in a little circle once she was put down and her feet touched the ground. 

"Go stand over there and be good." Motoko said pointing at the chair seeing her bound over and followed sitting in the seat and looked at her daughter. "Now watch the screen and don't make a noise ok?"  
Fate nodded. "Kay." 

Fate watched as her mommy brought a large thing over her eyes and watched the computer screen. There was a round thing with many other round things sticking out of it. She had seen it before on the screens in the big room she normally stayed in. Though she didn't remember what they called it, mommy always said it was important to people that were cyberized and important to the work they did. She watched white squares with many rectangles pop up on screen, some that had people, others that didn't. She tilted her head curiously wondering what it was. She watched Motoko's fingers fly across the keys and smiled at how amazing her mommy was. The screen flipped so that it was orange, little light's flashing across the screen. She looked over and saw uncle Ishi had gone back under his while Boma watched the two. She waved at the bald man and smiled before watching the screen mommy was working on again. After a while she saw mommy lift the thing on her shoulders and sit back and rub her eyes and frown. 

Uh oh, she knew that look. "Mommy ok?" She asked softly. 

Motoko looked at her daughter and smiled lightly. "Mmm? Of course I am." She said and lifted her into her arms. 

"Mommy sad." Fate said and cuddled against her. 

"Nah, mommy's frustrated, the bad person got away and mommy's lead was a flop." 

"Yeah maybe Ishikawa will manage to get something out of it." Boma commented. 

"It dug up a few new things, look at it this way little bit there was a good luck charm today." 

Motoko chuckled at the nickname. "Hmm, suppose she was. Weren't you?" Motoko smiled stroking her daughter's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm back for a bit after school's been out on break. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but with switching to a new job and getting ready for my last semester and studying for math placement tests life has been hectic. I'm going to try and get at least one or two chapters done on this before school starts. As usual I do not own Ghost in the Shell or any of the characters in this fic, the only thing I own is little Fate and whatever shennagins she gets up to and also the idea for this story.


	6. Mommy and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent little day where Fate spends the day with her mommy and sees someone that makes Motoko think of days gone by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter so sorry its taken me so long to update this but I've had to worry about school now that I'm out for the summer I should be able to update this more. So let the fun start
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost in the shell nor any characters from the series. The only characters I own are Fate and also the plotline for the fic. 
> 
> NoteL Thank you to all that have faved, and kudosed this it make me awesomely happy.

It wasn't often the little girl got a day like this. Mommy had promised her, had been promising her they would get a whole day together soon. Just her and Mommy, today was that day. However, in the child's excitement, she had decided to start their date together while the sun was just beginning to wake up. Opening her crimson eyes, she slid from her bed, holding her teddy in her arms. Today was the day, today was the day, she would get to spend the whole day with mommy. Though one thing she never understood was why mommy moved houses so much. They weren't in their normal house when mommy worked. Mommy had explained it once as a way to keep them safe and to keep the bad guys from getting them. Also, it wasn't proper for mommy and her to sleep in the same bed together. So, they moved to the bigger house when mommy had free time and didn't have to worry about work. Like today. 

Reaching with her little hand she skillfully turned the handle and quietly as possible pushed the door open and heard it squeak a bit and stopped and looked around. Mommy had really good hearing and didn't like it when she got out of her bed at night. Fate was supposed to stay in her bed all night and sleep like a good girl, but she was so excited about today. Slipping out the door, and carefully closing it, she made her way padding silently down the hall with teddy held tightly in her arms. Quietly, ever so quietly she made her way to where mommy's room was. Once again, she reached for the knob when she reached mommy's room and skillfully turned the handle and pushed. Mommy's door didn't make any sound what so ever. Mommy hated things that squeaked. She had been complaining about needing to do something about Fate's door and proceeded to use some big word the young two-year-old had no idea what it meant. Grinning widely at the beginning of the sun light seeping through mommy's window she padded over to her mommy's bed and with a little careful maneuvering she climbed on the bed and sat next to her mother's sleeping form. 

She sat there for a long while just staring at mommy. Mommy was pretty when she slept. She was curious how mommy's hair always stayed so neat when she slept. Fate often woke up with what mommy called bed head. Mommy's hair always came out neat when she woke up. She hoped her hair would come out that neat one day. She looked towards the window again soon becoming enthralled in it. The sun was a pretty thing, she liked the sun. When Mr. Sun came up that meant it was time for her to wake up. Mommy seemed to think different though. Sometimes mommy would be awake way after Mr. Sun had woken up and sometimes she would be up with Mr. Sun. Today was a day where mommy had wanted to sleep past Mr. Sun waking up so Fate took it upon herself to be mommy's alarm clock today, though she was currently busy with watching Mr. Sun's light come through the window. 

"What are you doing up?" 

She looked back where she heard the voice and looked into deeper crimson eyes and waved innocently. "Hi mommy." She giggled. 

"You're supposed to be in bed young lady." Motoko frowned leaning up on her elbows. 

"Mommy and Fate Day." Fate replied pouting at the fact that she had been told to go back to bed. 

She stared at her mommy watching her face change from mean to curious and felt grabbed and tickled as giggled wildly and felt lifted into the air when mommy rolled onto her back. 

"Wanna be a plane?" 

"Plane, Plane." Fate said cheerfully. "What plane?" She asked curious and felt herself lowered and brought close to her mother and smiled listening to her heartbeat and cuddled close to her. 

"You know what a plane is." 

 

"Fate, is Fate." She said and looked up at her mommy. 

"Yes, you are, since you wanna be up with Mr. Sun, go do your morning chores, then you can help me with breakfast." 

A big grin crossed the girl's face. Seeing mommy's facial expressions especially the ones that only she got to see was so cool. When mommy smiled it made her happy, when mommy was sad, she wanted to cry because mommy shouldn't be sad, when mommy had that weird look on her face, and was looking at nothing she got curious as to what was so interesting. Being with mommy was so fun. But since she was in mommy's arms and close to her, she didn't feel like moving right now. So, she stayed right where she was at. Mommy would let her have a few more minutes she always did. 

"Now please." 

The little girl gave a small aww. She wanted to cuddle more. She never got enough cuddle time with mommy, cuddles were fun, and she was at that age where she wanted them all the time. 

"You have me for the whole day my little clone, go on, chores, then kitchen, in that order. I won't go anywhere without you." 

Reluctantly and after knowing that mommy wouldn't leave her alone in the big house, the child got up and slid from her mother's bed with teddy in tow and headed back to her room to do her morning chores. Even though she was only two she still had to make her bed brush through her hair and get dressed. For any normal two-year-old that many tasks would seem a little difficult. But not for Fate, Fate was smart, she may have needed help with some of her chores, brushing her hair was one she was still trying to get the hang of, so she could make it look like mommies, always nice and neat. Pushing the door open she looked around her room and her eyes stopping on her window. She wanted to see Mr. Sun to, mommy could look at Mr. Sun so she wanted to as well and wandered over to her window. 

"Bed first." She heard a call from down the hall and stopped wondering how mommy could even see her. Mommy had some really weird magic. 

Going to her bed, she moved her pillow that had fallen almost on the floor back to her favorite spot on her bed and set Teddy on it so she could show him and teach him how to make a bed even going so far as to explain step by step in her own little two year old way. This was how she did things most mornings, teach teddy how to do chores, teddy went with her everywhere, and experienced things she did, that mommy said were safe for Teddy of course. 

"Finished with your lesson?" 

Fate looked back grinning widely at her mommy. Mommy looked pretty in her shirt and skirt, she wanted to look just like mommy. That was another thing she needed help with sometimes, picking out her clothes. She was only two after all decisions like that were still hard for her. Though there were days where she could pick out the things she wanted for herself. Then there were days where she wore just a little to much and it would take a bit of careful talking from mommy to help. 

"Yes." Fate simply replied and turned teddy around so he faced the wall. 

"Why's teddy facing the wall? Was he bad?" Motoko asked a bit of amusement in her voice. 

"Boys aren't supposed to see girls get dressed." Fate replied immediately 

She heard mommy chuckle and nod. "That's right, come on come pick out what you want to wear." 

"Fate wants to look like mommy." She said proudly and grabbed onto mommy's leg. 

"Let's see what we have for you to wear then." 

The little child went excitedly over to her clothes drawer and opened her bottom drawer looking through her skirts. She knew some what some clothes were and being she wanted to look like mommy she picked out a skirt, a light blue one her favorite color, and it went awesome with her eyes. At least that's what uncle Toga liked to tell her. Mommy picked out a nice white shirt for her and helped her into it. 

"Want help with your skirt?" 

The little child shook her head and stepped into her skirt pulling it up around her body and attempted to button it all by herself, though having some trouble at first, she managed to tame the beast that was the button and smiled proudly and spun as if to ask how do I look mommy? 

 

Motoko smiled back and nodded in agreement and smiled looking around Fate's room making sure it was organized. Standing she walked over to the girl's window while the toddler went to retrieve her precious friend and opened the blinds letting the morning rays of the sun in. Fate gave a cheer at being able to see Mr. Sun and the older woman had to chuckle at that. Her daughter was so cute sometimes. 

"Alright my little clone, breakfast is on the table. Go eat." 

"Aww but sun." Fate pouted and pointed at Mr. Sun outside. 

Motoko smiled lightly and placed a hand on her head. "He's in the kitchen to, go on small child. About face and go." She said and saw her turn and run off. 

She followed after her with a light shake of her head and after they had their breakfast and Fate's hair was brushed the two headed out the door Fate saying hi to Mr. Sun and the birds that flew in and out the trees as she climbed into her carseat in the back of her mother's car. 

"Tweet, tweet." She mimicked excitedly. 

Motoko chuckled and shook her head lightly. Her strange little child and her animal noises. She was getting rather good at them surprisingly. Slow as her speech was coming along Motoko would have thought such things were hard for her as well but no. She knew everything from the birds to dogs, cats, and reptile noises. She guessed it was just a Fate thing. First things first, a shopping trip to restock what little food she had in that safe house. She rarely used the big one anymore, not since the attack on it during the laughing man case. But she had to get away from the city for a while, the noise was starting to irritate her and Fate needed to experience something other than the constant explosions, car noises and smog. 

If she were cyberized Motoko wouldn't worry so much over that tidbit, but she was still quite human. It still amazed her to this day that she had given birth to this little girl that was hers. Watching her grow from a newborn to now though filled with its own share of hardships it was something she wouldn't change for the world. The laying in bed for ten plus hours yes, having to fight the doctors to be allowed to walk about because her daughter wanted to take her time coming into the world yes. But those were minor things compared to the little one that followed her almost everywhere now. Speaking of which she needed to find her more playmates other than Izumi. Kraten had told her about a little play group recently, the last time the two were over at her place. The upside was it may help her with her speech, though at this point Motoko was just starting to think that Fate wasn't as delayed as she let on, she learned words at a decent pace and could form sentences no problem and even carry on a conversation with her well enough. She just wasn't where her doctors wanted her to be apparently. 

She had even let her be around the tachikoma's at section 9 at one point and while the conversation remained simple she seemed to be able to keep up. So long as the tachikoma's didn't go into anything to advance beyond her mental thinking capacity but that was a rare thing, and something they only did when Fate wasn't around. 

Strapping the little girl in she kissed her forehead and smirked lightly moving her bangs to the side and shut the door and got into the driver's seat. She'd make it a point to ask Fate what her thoughts were later. Right now she was settled in and having a conversation with Teddy, it'd shift to one of their conversations soon enough. Smiling again at her small child she put the car in gear and they were soon on the road. Once they got further into civilized life Fate's attention turned from the fascinating thing that was nature to talking with her mother. 

Teddy was asleep in the seat next to her and she wasn't sleepy. Not in the least. Today was Fate and Mommy day she'd stay awake for all of it. She even went to bed early yesterday so she could be awake the whole day. Even though mommy would probably say she would need a nap later she didn't want to take one, she wanted to be awake all day with mommy, just like mommy. She kicked her feet lightly in her carseat and looked out the window at the other cars. 

Motoko looked back at her daughter. Her little clone. Her world. "Hey what's a car say?" She asked. 

"Vrooom." Fate replied giggling happily. 

"How about a horn?" She asked. 

"Beep beep." Fate said confidently. 

Motoko chuckled a bit and switched gears to conversation. Though surprised after a while at how well Fate was keeping up with the conversation. Maybe she wasn't as delayed as the doctors thought. Even when she was with Kraten, the little girl surprised her aunt with how smart she was. So where was the delay in her words at Motoko wondered. Sure some words were difficult for her to say but she was two, most words were big for her, simple ones, she understood. Animal noises, car noises, some colors, she knew what they were. Might not have understood the concept of why the animals made such noise but she was happy being able to imitate them. 

"So where should we go first? Park or the toy store?" 

If there was one thing she liked to give her daughter it was options, she was a big girl now and big girls could make some decisions on their own. So, when it pertained to Fate, the little girl almost always got her choices. Though she was sometimes indecisive and needed a little help deciding what she wanted Motoko thought this was the best way for her daughter to learn and explore the word. Because even as an adult one had choices, sometimes they were easy to make and sometimes they were harder to make. Motoko being the leader of Section 9 knew this all too well. There were times when choices were obvious and she could make the right one in the snap of a finger, others however required careful thinking. Yes, her daughter would be raised like that. To be a critical thinker. 

"Will mommy watch Fate play?" The little girl behind her asked. 

"Hmm?" Motoko looked in her rearview mirror a curious look in her eyes. "Of course I will, I always watch you play don't I?" 

"Mommy looks past Fate sometimes." She pouted. 

Motoko blinked frowning a bit. "Past you? What does that mean?" 

She had an idea what her little daughter meant but didn't think she even noticed when the minor few times that she was scanning the area of the park via other cameras or sometimes others eyes that had been cyberized. One thing that would never fail her was her training as a solider and a leader of a riot squad. Now that she was a mother she wasn't taking any chances especially where her daughter's safety was concerned. Fate also had weird ways of wording her words so nine times out of ten a translation had to be asked. 

"Mommy's eyes look like when mommy working." Fate said patting the padding of the bar of her carseat. 

"Like when mommy dives into someone else head?" Motoko continues to watch the little one through the rearview mirror. Obviously she was thinking and nodded after a while. A sad smile replaced the frown. 

"What a smart little girl you are. But mommy doesn't do it on purpose, mommy does it to make sure you're safe. But if it bothers you I won't do it anymore ok?" 

"Kay." Fate gave a happy giggle and smiled looking out the window. 

"So where to? Toy store or park?" 

Fate smiled happily. "Park park park." She bounced. 

Park it was then. Motoko looked over her shoulder and slid over taking the off ramp and heading into the city. The park the two tended to visit though it was a fairly busy one had lots of kids playing and friends that Fate could make. Though the little girl was still semi shy around new people it didn’t take long for her to find some other little child to play with and to start having fun. Her favorite games were hide and seek and of course Tag. What kid didn’t like those games? As she drove the two fell into their normal conversation, what Fate had been learning, been doing when she wasn’t in her mother’s care among other things. 

“Mommy what’s dat?” Fate asked looking out her window. 

“Mmm. What’s what sweetie?” Motoko asked slowly coming to a stop at a light. 

“Dat.” Fate pointed to a group of people holding signs and when Motoko looked over she frowned and sighed. 

“Nothing for you to worry about little one. They won’t hurt us.” Motoko made a mental note to send a message to Batou and the others about the protest just to make sure everything didn’t go south. 

She drove off a moment later when she reached the park she found a spot and got out of her car and went to the passenger seat taking Fate out and set her on the ground. “Hand on the car.” Motoko smiled and grabbed the little girl’s teddy and other things and closed the door and offered her hand. 

Fate took her mother’s hand instinctively and followed along beside her. Fate had to near run to keep up with her mother but she didn’t mind it at all because she was with mommy the whole day. Today was their fun day, today was mommy and Fate day and nothing would take mommy from Fate. When they got to the playground Fate pouted a bit not seeing any of the kids she normally played with. Where were they she wondered. She wanted to see her friends. 

Motoko noticed her daughter’s disappointment and crouched down. “Don’t worry they’ll probably come a little later.” She said and picked Fate up. “Let’s go swing.” She said taking the little girl to the swings and setting her in one and pushed her and in no time Fate was happy with her wees and higher mommy higher. Motoko even began to relax at her daughter’s excitement. Though she was worried about the protest they had passed she knew if it became anything serious the police and squads would be told about it. That’s what happened when you worked in law enforcement., you worried about everything. 

She was even more worried because the protest had been so close to the park. She wondered if that was why there weren't any kids playing today. No that couldn't have been it there had been protests and things down there before and people were still here. It must have just been an off day today. None the less Motoko continued pushing her daughter on the swing until the little girl got tired of it and ran off to play on the other equipment, of course Motoko followed behind her and was surprised when she went and climbed up on the monkey bars. When had that happened? Fate had hated the monkey bars because she had a fear of heights. Silly she knew but she was little getting off the ground on her own and hanging from somewhere was frightening for anyone. But she guessed Fate wanted to conquer that fear today. 

"My my when did my little Fate become so brave?" She asked helping her up and let her grab onto the first bar. 

"Fate go across." She said confidently and swung a bit reaching for the next bar and grabbed onto it and moved her other arm next to the one on the bar. 

Motoko smiled and went to the other side to encourage her to catch her. "Come catch me." Motoko smiled waiting at the other end. 

Though it took a while Fate eventually made it to the end and swung letting go and fell into Motoko's arms giggling excited, her proud I did it mommy echoing on the wind as it blew past the two. Motoko nodded and kissed her head. "Yes you did, I saw." Mototo said. "My brave little girl." 

The two continued to play the other kids eventually showing up and Motoko took her place among the other parents on the bench as she listened to their conversation. She didn't talk with them much and they didn't talk with her. They were to absorbed in their boasting about how good their kids were how they were growing asking for parenting tips and the like. She even caught the tail end of the famed how big a crap one of the ladies kids took. Of course you had to have THAT parent in the fold of all the other egotistical moms. 

Her only concern was her daughter and right now she was playing with a little boy that looked to be around her age on the slide that was another thing she loved was going down the slide. One thing Motoko was thankful for she could always tell which kid was hers. You couldn't miss that head of purple anywhere. 

"Your daughter's adorable how old is she?" A rather high pitched voice shook her from her thoughts as she turned her attention from Fate and to the sound of the voice. 

Oh it was one of the mothers so they did know how to talk to her. Glancing back towards Fate she smiled seeing her go down the slide again giggling happily. "She's two." She replied and called the girls name when she saw her attempt to shove through a bunch of kids and shook her head lightly. 

"Still working on proper manners though but what can you do." Motor shrugged. 

Fate pouted when mommy called her. She wanted to go back on the slide and the kids wouldn't let her on. Though she knew her manners it didn't mean she always used them or applied them. She was having way to much fun and didn't want it to end, but when mommy shook her head like that it meant to behave otherwise she'd be in trouble and she wasn't trying to get in trouble on their day together. So she waited like a good girl and when her time came she bound up the stairs and went sliding down the slide with quite an excitedly wee. It wasn't long before she heard her mommy call her and by then was building sandcastles in the sandbox with the other kids. 

Though she didn't want to leave, she was a good girl and always went to mommy when she was called and stood wiping the sand from her skirt picking up teddy she dusted him off as well and bowed to the other kids. 

"Fate go first. Bye bye." She said and went to her mother hugging her leg and smiled yawning a bit. 

"Hmm, someone's sleepy. Must mean you had a lot of fun." Motor said picking her up and felt her lay her head on her shoulder. 

"Not sleepy. Stay awake all day." Fate said. 

Motoko nodded and smirked. She knew what that meant Fate would catch a quick nap in the car and possibly in the cart while they shopped. That was ok though cause at the end of the day a visit tothe toy store was in order if Fate behaved herself. Just like she thought Fate was asleep by the time they had gotten back to the car, carefully putting her into her carset she kissed her forehead gently and set teddy next to her in what she said was teddy's favorite spot so he could watch over her so monsters didn't get her. 

Where her daughter got such things was beyond her, but again Fate was two and like all two year olds had quite an active imagination. Leaving the park she drove down the familiar road to the grocery store and pulled into her normal spot. This store was nice in the way that they had parking for parents with small children. Now if they could get an order groceries feature, that way she could just pick them up and leave without having to wake her daughter that would be great. But it was in an old part of town where technology was still catching up. She chose to come to this part of town for that reason and the food was almost always fresh, and whatever wasn't fresh was normally sold at a cheaper price for being just a day old. Meaning she always found deals on things that they needed and being she was low on food for the safe house she needed a decent amount of food today. Having a growing child also provided the need to keep food in the place. Most of what she had was in cans, stuff that would keep for a long time but that wasn't really a healthy option for growing toddlers. Looking back at her daughter who was still sleep, she stepped out of her car and went over to the back seat and pushed the seat forward carefully maneuvering the toddler out of the seat and heard her whine and felt her cling to her. 

"Shh, your alright Fate, I know your tired. mommy just has to get a few groceries and then we can go home ok?" She asked gently and kissed the little girl's temple. 

Fate opened her eyes obviously still groggy from her nap and rubbed her eyes. "Toy store mommy." She said sleepily. 

"If your good." Motoko said walking inside the store. "Wanna ride in the cart?" She asked grabbing a cart and set Fate in it letting her sit down and buckle herself in. Another yawn from the toddler and a few blinks and soon the toddler was wide awake and looking around the store while her mother shopped even pointing at things that they had at the other house. For what it was worth Motoko was glad Fate was such a good little helper when she wasn't being a little terror hellion. Yeah, she had had those days in the store before. She never understood why most parents got embarrassed by their kids having a meltdown though. They were kids it happened, she understood this and walked away from Fate and let her have her tantrum when she did have a meltdown or if she was with friends took her to the bathroom to calm down, or administer a little love pop on the bottom if the girl got to out of hand. 

Right now though she was being a good girl and carrying on a conversation with her. She stopped in one of the aisles crossing a few things off her list and looking at the shelves for what she needed. "Don't touch." She said pointing a finger at her meaning don't touch anything on the shelf. 

"Aww." Fate crossed her arms over her little chest and gave quite a pout at being told not to touch something and looked when she saw a man walk by with white hair. 

"Ilver, mommy ilver." Fate said excited. 

"Hmm?" Motoko asked turning her head to her daughter catching a glimpse of the man a moment and got a sudden feeling of deja vu. 

Was that? 

"Mommy." Fate said looking at Motoko. 

"Hmm, I saw. He had pretty hair, didn't he?" She asked and ran her hand through her daughter's hair and pushed the cart down the aisle all the while thinking about the man she saw. 

That couldn't have been him, he was gone, long since dead, no way could he come back. After the grocery shopping had been done and the groceries placed in her car and Fate in her car seat she stood outside her car a moment thinking. 

"Kuze...." She whispered and shook her head of the thoughts that formed of the man that had caused them literal hell with the individual 11 case and then his revolution with freeing the refugees. She had seen his body had hoped she wasn't too late in saving him from immanent death but she had gotten there to late she had arrived to see his lifeless body a single white crane lying beside his outstretched hand. 

The same crane she had sitting on her dresser back at the safe house, it was the only item that traveled with her to and from safe houses as a grim reminder of the one she couldn't save. Not in her wildest dreams could she have saved him. 

Getting in her car and buckling her seat belt she looked back at Fate who was looking at her curiously. 

"What?" She asked amused. 

"Mommy ok?" Fate asked. 

"Yeah, mommy just had some old memories come back to haunt her, how about that trip to the toy store since you've been so good?" She said and put the car in gear Fate's cheerful yay the only sound in her ears as she drove off to finish their day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for future chapters that may have violence or fight scenes in them.


End file.
